User blog:SirAston/Neraja, the Wondrous Hexchemist
Stats |date = August 13th, 2013 |health = 3 |attack = 1 |spells = 8 |difficulty = 10 |hp = |mana = |damage = |range = |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |healthregen = |manaregen = |speed = }}Neraja, the Wondrous Hexchemist is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Note: Neraja begins with one rank in Mix It Up! and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. Her next basic attack will deal additional magic damage equal to 3% of the target's current health. * Her next basic attack will restore her mana equal to 50% of the dealt damage. * Her next basic attack will slow the enemy by 10% for seconds. }} Neraja buffs herself with Baron Nashor Acid and deals magic damage in a small cone. If Neraja is already buffed with Baron Nashor Acid, then the width of the cone is increased by 50%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Neraja buffs herself with Ancient Golem Fragment and knocks back nearby enemies. Enemies knocked into terrain are dealt magic damage and stunned for seconds. If Neraja is already buffed with Ancient Golem Fragment, then non-stunned enemies will take half the damage. *'Knockback Range:' 375 |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 375 }} Neraja buffs herself with Elder Lizard Scale and shields herself for seconds. If Neraja is already buffed with Elder Lizard Scale, then nearby allies gets the same shield for seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 85 |costtype = mana }} By mixing the Acids, Fragments and Scales together in a certain order and consuming all 3 buffs slotted in Rare Ingredients, she can damage a target enemy champion in different ways. * True damage over 4 seconds, the total damage is reduced by 40%. * Instant magic damage. Secondary effects have a duration of 2 seconds * Magic damage over 4 seconds. * Target enemy has 20% reduced Armor and Magic Resistance for the duration of Mix It Up! * Target enemy is stunned for half the duration of Mix It Up! * Target enemy is slowed by 25% and has his attack speed reduced by 40% for the duration of Mix It Up! * Nearby enemies within 400 range of the target will be affected by half the damage and half the duration of Mix It Up! * Neraja and allies within 400 range of her restores 10% of their maximum mana over 4 seconds. * Neraja and allies within 400 range of her recovers 10% of their maximum health over 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 125 |costtype = Mana |range = 750 }} Lore Follows Notes First, I'm not that good with champion stats or ability range. I would be thankful for suggestions. Second, please inform me if you find big mistakes in my wording. English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best. Holy, that was quite some work. I wanted to be un-original by making a stereotypical Alchemist for League of Legends. Now, that I have her finished for now... Wow, she's got some potential and unique-ness after all. And she may be one of the most difficult champions ever, even I can hardly grasp her potential. If you can read the whole thing and imagine playing her like a boss, then you have my respect and are amazing, kind sir or lady. Also, she's my first "ditzy" character, someone who's easygoing and happy-go-lucky. Yay! Other Custom Chumps Please refer to my profile for more concepts and funcepts. They may be awesome. Or not. See for yourself! Changelog *'August 13th, 2013:' Released with no lore. Category:Custom champions